


His Strength

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Frump's Wheel of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: It shouldn’t have been this easy, loving a Gryffindor. But here he was, totally besotted with his new wife.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Parvati Patil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	His Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fun drabble from Frumpologist's Wheel of Doom. I got Theo, Parvati, & Domesticity.

It shouldn’t have been this easy, loving a Gryffindor. But here he was, totally besotted with his new wife. Married life suited him well, and after so many years of a cold, unfeeling manor, Theo couldn’t stop craving the warmth Parvati provided.

Their beginning was toxic, like many Slytherin & Gryffindor relationships, but after countless nights in the library, the two slowly declared a truce. He often watched her hide herself behind Lavender Brown’s outrageous personality, but of the two, he had always preferred Parvati’s quiet strength.

It hadn’t been easy for him to convince her to go out with him, but in the end persistence paid off. After one Hogsmeade date in sixth year, he was smitten, and after two, he was in love. For someone that was raised in a loveless home, Theo found himself easily giving his to her.

Seventh year was a nightmare, and he spent more days and nights trying to protect her from the Carrow’s wrath than studying for his NEWTs. Even though she was a Gryffindor and on the “wrong” side of the war, he knew he couldn’t let her go.

Theo found himself shadowing her throughout the battle of Hogwarts. He was supposed to leave with the other Slytherins. He was supposed to be a good son and follow his father’s orders. Instead, he found himself by her side, dueling the man who raised him, and choosing to save her life while ending his father’s.

He thought it would be difficult, it wasn’t.

His choice was her, always her.

And instead of bringing her home to a giant, empty manor, they bought their own little cottage in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The small village was where their love began, and they both wanted to see how it would continue to grow. Apparently Gryffindor sentimentality was contagious.

Day to day life happened. Theo found himself in love with Parvati deeper every day they were together. They built their life together steadily, him running Nott Industries while Parvati was content to stay home and raise their children.

Growing up, Theo had never known love; had never imagined how love could change him. The moment Parvati came into his life, he was ruined, and honestly, he would thank the gods and Merlin himself she was there. Some thought love was a weakness, but Theo understood she was his strength.


End file.
